Astro Boy 2: Birth of the Green Core
by wenjing10
Summary: Taken place after the movie, Astro met his twin sister or Toby's twin sister , Teresa, who is a robot like him. And everything changed...
1. Chapter 1: Twin Sister?

**My first Astro Boy fan fiction. The story is about Astro met his twin sister (or Toby's twin sister), Teresa. She is a robot like Astro, and was powered by the positive energy – the Yellow Core. Astro decided to find more about his past (or Toby's past) with the help of his father, Dr. Tenma. Meanwhile, President Stone escaped from jail and he wanted to get the blue core and the yellow core. Astro and Science (former name is Teresa) must save Metro City and learn the secret between their core.**

**Please enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Twin Sister?<strong>

Since that battle, the people and the robots had cleaned the surface and now it is very beautiful. Astro is now a real hero. He was reunited with Dr. Tenma, and Cora made up with her parents. Zane, Widget and Sludge had a family. Everything is back to normal, until now...

Astro and his friends were looking around the beautiful scene of the surface.

"It is beautiful.", Cora said.

"Yeah, it is.", Astro agreed.

Suddenly, a yellow light shined in the forest.

"What's that?", Zane asked.

"I don't know, but I have to check it out. You guys stay here.", Astro said and flew into the forest. He followed the light.

Finally, he saw a girl. She brought the plant back to life. The yellow light was around the plant.

"Hello?", Astro began.

The girl turned back her head. Her right hand transformed into an arm cannon and she was pointing the arm cannon right in front of Astro.

Astro was shocked to see her. Because she looks like him!

Suddenly, her eyes went wide. "Toby? Is that you?", she began.

"Err, excuse me. My name isn't Toby anymore, my name is Astro.", Astro answered.

"You must be a replacement of Toby Tenma. Your father is...Dr. Tenma?", the girl asked.

"Err...yes.", Astro answered.

"I'm right! It is you!", the girl shouted.

"Err, excuse me. If you know me, but...why I didn't know you?", Astro questioned.

"Your father didn't tell you about me. I'm your twin sister, err...I mean, Toby's twin sister, Teresa.", the girl said.

"Twin...sister?", Astro was very confused.

"I think you better ask your father about this. I will find you then. Bye!", Teresa said and rocketed off.

Astro just stood there. He was shocked.

_Does Toby really had a twin sister? _He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>OK. This is just the beginning.<strong>

**Don't miss chapter 2! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Out

**Chapter 2. Sorry to let you wait for so long.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Finding Out<strong>

Astro flew to his house. He went in and saw his father, Dr. Tenma.

"Dad, I want to ask you something...", Astro said.

"Sure, go on.", Dr. Tenma replied.

"Dad...Does Toby...had a...twin sister?", Astro answered softly.

Dr. Tenma froze. He didn't speak.

"Hello? Dad?", Astro asked.

"Oh. Err...Yes, Toby had a twin sister.", Dr. Tenma answered.

"But why didn't you tell me in the first place?", Astro asked.

"Because I had to keep that as a secret until you know.", Dr. Tenma explained.

"So, can you tell me about my past and Toby's past?", Astro asked.

"It's liked that. Since Toby's mother and I were married, she gave birth to Toby and Teresa. They were both smart, but there was a difference that changed our life...", Dr. Tenma said the story. His voice began to turn sad.

"What difference?", Astro asked.

"Toby is strong, but Teresa...was weak, very weak. If a virus infected her, she will easily died.", Dr. Tenma answered sadly.

"Then, what happened?", Astro wanted to know.

"My wife wanted Teresa to live longer, so we separated to live. My wife took Teresa to a clean place in Metro City to live, while I took Toby. Although we were separated, but we still together.", Dr. Tenma continued the story.

"Oh. But what about Teresa?", Astro questioned.

"13 years passed, and one day, a terrible news happened. Teresa...", Dr. Tenma can't continued. Tears fell down from his eyes.

Astro knew what he was going to say. "Teresa was dead, right?", Astro helped his father to continue the story. Dr. Tenma nodded.

"Yes, she was infected by a strong virus. She can't fought the virus, and she died.", Dr. Tenma said sadly and he wiped off his tears.

"Then, you replaced her in a robot form.", Astro blurted out.

"Yes. Then, my wife and I replaced her in a robot form. We put her memories and her DNA. And Dr. Elefun put the Yellow Core into her heart. When 'Teresa' was back, she recognized me. My wife said that she told Teresa about me and Toby before she died. She still taking her away. She also said that we had lost our daughter, if our son died, she can't help me to replace him in a robot form because she is too sad.", Dr. Tenma continued the story in a longer vision.

"And Toby died too.", Astro said.

"Yes. And that is how you got here, Astro. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Teresa.", Dr. Tenma finished.

"That's OK. Can I went to find Teresa?", Astro asked.

"Sure. I will go with you.", Dr. Tenma replied. They went out from their house.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 will be different. Bye!<strong>


	3. Reason

**It has been a long time since I didn't update my story right here. I think it was about months.**

**In those months, I was busied preparing my final exam, and I got best results. And I am working on my new account on the Web. I am busy preparing myself back to school now.**

**I missed a lot of Ben 10 and Generator Rex episodes, and I began to lose interest on them, that's too bad. I will try to finish 'Love is a Challenge' and 'Young Heroes'. I promise I will write 'Melody the Vampire'. I will also try to finish 'Friendship and Battle'. **

**I will continue to write Ben 10 and Generator Rex crossovers, Ben 10 and Deltora Quest crossovers, and Deltora Quest stories. I will finish Ed, Edd n Eddy stories, Astro Boy 2, Firebreather 2, Meet the Robinsons and Astro Boy, and Phineas and Ferb Meet Astro Boy. **

**I may never write Ben 10 stories and Generator Rex stories. I am no longer as Melody, I am back to myself, and I had moved to my another world.**

**I am freed from violence, romance, and betrayal. Now, I am younger and better than ever.**

**Don't worry, I will be back and my stories will be update. But that will take some time, but lets use patience to fight time. OK?**


End file.
